Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter four
Chapter four of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Around twilight, the Allied-fleet was still being harassed by the Axis. Gigantic has brought in a gorgonopsian-woman (a Sauroctonus) to help in planning their next move, though Ernie wasn't liking her ideas one bit: most were considered too cowardly or idiotic in his opinion. It gets from bad to worse when the last accompanying B-29 Superfortress runs out of gas and gets obliterated. Fortunately it deployed some Kellett XR-10-proto-copters who evacuated the personnel to the Peacemaker: the last mother-ship standing. "That was the last of their support-planes, it's just their B-36 now" Major Heartworm notes, "and their fuel-reserves?" Colonel Spigot wonders, "by our calculation: critical" Heartworm answers, the Peacemaker lasted this long thanks to its higher number of fuel-tanks, but the ones for the jet-engines were transferred to the propeller-engines. In the Peacemaker, Ernie was pretty much fed up with this and is marching up to the cockpit with his friends, who try desperately to stop him. "Is she in there?" he demanded to a therizinosaur-woman, "yeah, she forbade you to be on the bridge" the dinosaur replies but Ernie just barges in, "let's not have a scene" she begs, "no let's" Ernie growls and marches to the gorgonopsian, known as Vestara, "Vestara" he yells, "young man you're not allowed in here" the therizinosaur reminds but it was pointless, "flyboy" Vestara teases, "can it lady, we had a fleet now we're down to one plane and you've told us nothing! tell us we that have a plan! that there is hope!" Ernie lectures, "when I served under Gigantic, he would say "hope is like the sun", but you only believe in it when you can see it" Vestara reasoned, "we'll never make it through the night" Ernie moaned, "yes" Vestara admits, then Ernie notices the proto-copters were being loaded (after the fighters got destroyed or damaged they were jettisoned), "are you fuelling up the copters?" he asks, before Vestara could answer he walks away from her to get a better look, and he was right, "you are" he mutters, then turns to Vestara, "all of them? we're abandoning ship? is that...that's what you got? that's what you brought us to?" he continues and all of sudden gets angry and kicks some equipment, much to everyone's surprise, a few soldiers move in to restrain him but Vestara stops them, "coward! those copters are unarmed, unarmored, if we abandon this mother-ship we're done we don't stand a chance, no you are not just a coward, you are a traitor" he roars, and Vestara clearly didn't take it lightly, "get this boy off my cockpit" she demanded and the soldiers do just that. Nearby, the Iron Vulture was passing through when it came across the scene. "Now what do we have here?" Don Karnage says looking through his telescope, "wait" he murmurs to himself and catches sight of the markings on the planes, he then runs to the radio. Back in the Peacemaker, Ernie was confined to the back-quarters of the plane when his radio suddenly turns on. "Hello there Allied-type-peoples, need some help?" he greets, "Don Karnage?" Ernie gasps, "hyena-type-boy? you and Rey actually made it out of Thembria?" Karnage asks, "we had a little help" Ernie stammers, "well then, would you like my most generous help again or what?" Karnage wonders, "well, we're pretty much sitting-ducks, our superiors are filing the personnel to some defenseless aircraft, so yeah I'd very much appreciate it" Ernie says, "roger that" Don replies and the transmission ends there. The Iron Vulture launches its compadre of Me 309-fighters and Me 609-conjoined-fighters. Meanwhile Ernie is admitting the plan to Vestara who was supervising the evac-party. "So the air-pirates are doing what?" she gasped, "they're trying to save us, this is are best chance of escape, you have to give them a chance" Ernie pleaded, "you have bet the survival of the Allies on bad odds and put us all at risk?" Vestara demanded, "there's no time now, we have to get clear of the mother-ship, load the copters" she adds, the last part to someone else who replies "right away admiral" as she tries to leave, "yeah I was afraid you'd say that" Ernie humors and startlingly he and a few others draw their weapons at her, "vise admiral Vestara, you are being relieved of duty for the safety of this plane, it's crew and the Allies" he declares, his friends look on in shock and horror, "I hope you understand what you're doing" Vestara threatens, "yeah" Ernie scoffs, "I'm going to the bridge, if they move, incapacitate them" he adds to his partners-in-crime and walks off, his club-mates and Dunder fallowing, Gigantic noticed it all and wonders what happened, "Ernie are you crazy!?" Dunder berates, "maybe, but you mutinied against Thembria, so they're bound to have your head" Ernie reminds, "I'm almost afraid to ask-" Oscar began, "good instincts Oscar" Ernie teases and after ordering the cockpit personnel to leave takes over the driving and shuts the hangar's lights off, however Vestara takes advantage of this and pulls out a fire-extinguisher on her captors. From a security-camera Ernie could see it. "Lock those doors" he demands and a minnow-woman does, though Oscar was beginning to sneak off, "Oscar get back here" Ernie demanded, "it would be against my own training to be part of your mutiny" Oscar snaps and stomps off, "hey" Ernie yells, "it's not right" Oscar screamed angrily and was just about to open the door when sparks flew from it, startling him, Ernie switches on the autopilot and gets up drawing his weapon, when the door falls to the ground, Gigantic walks in, "Gigantic?" Ernie gasps, but Gigantic didn't say anything, just shoots a tranquilizer at Ernie who promptly passes out, much to the other mutineers, Dunder and the remaining Jungle-Aces' shock who put their forelimbs up, "I'm sorry y'all, but Vestara's plan is for the best" the carnosaur laments. Now we see the XR-10-copters leave. These copters were not your typical helicopter: they have two rotors mounted diagonally of each other, similar to Crazy-Edie's copter, where the rotors spin in a synchronized fashion. This was known as the Intermeshing-configuration and some of these copters are also called synchropters, they also have no need of a tail-rotor, but like Ernie said they were unarmed too. Their main purpose was troop-carrier and ambulance. As two drop out the bomb-bay, Vestara leans over an unconscious Ernie and cups his cheek with her right-hand. "Okay, help me load him up guys" the minnow requests, "that one's a troublemaker, I like him" Vestara jokes, she admits that while Ernie is rebellious he certainly isn't a bad person, "me too" Gigantic jokes, "now, time to board your transport" he adds, "for the copters to escape, someone needs to stay behind and pilot the plane" Vestara states, Gigantic though wasn't sure if he should allow it or not, "too many losses, I can't take anymore" he objects, "sure you can, you taught me how" Vestara encouraged, "alright, you win" Gigantic concedes, "may the force be with you, always" Vestara adds humorously, Gigantic chuckles but knew what she meant, they hold hands for a moment before he boards the copter and all leave. Gigantic looks back at Vestara as all the proto-copters flee to the Iron Vulture. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction